


Где угодно, только не здесь

by honey_violence



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics), Womb | Clone (2010)
Genre: Bucky has a clone, Bucky is dead, Clones, Comfort/Angst, Doppelganger, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Steve has a son
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стиву тридцать шесть, судя по новому паспорту, и ему очень повезло с сыном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Вставай, Джей-Джей, - зовет Стив. На часах три тридцать ночи, и это очередной незапланированный переезд, к которому он и сам – даже спустя столько раз – по-прежнему не готов, но Романова была предельно ясна: на след Роджерса уже вышли, и если он не хочет рисковать их жизнями, то лучше им уехать как можно скорее. Стив вздыхает, замирая в дверях чужой спальни, а после осторожно присаживается на кровать. – Джим, подъем.

Кокон из одеяла упорно остается неподвижным, и Стиву приходится мягко, но настойчиво стянуть его на пол, вынуждая сына свернуться сонным клубком, недовольно глядящим на него из-под темной челки. Джозефу Джеймсу Роджерсу двенадцать, и это его двадцать седьмой переезд.

\- Только не Техас снова, - стонет он в подушку, а после безвольной кучей сползает вслед за одеялом на пол, откуда спустя минуту уже бодро поднимается на ноги, и сна - ни в одном глазу. Походная сумка с самым необходимым лежит собранной возле письменного стола, и на сборы у него уходит меньше пяти минут. Джей не капризничает, не сердится, молча выполняет все, что Стив ему говорит, и спустя час их автомобиль уже мчится по I-5 в сторону Портленда - море зелени вместо выжженых солнцем Чиуауа и Соноры, вместо юга Америки, куда они всегда отправлялись в _такие дни,_ когда приходилось срываться посреди ночи, и это хорошо, это значит, что на следующем месте они задержатся так долго, как только смогут.

Джозефу Джеймсу Роджерсу двенадцать, но он понимает больше, чем должен подросток. Стиву тридцать шесть, судя по новому паспорту, и ему очень повезло с сыном.

*

Баки научил его многому, почти всему. Мышцы, говорил он, это не щит, пуля не разбирается в том, насколько ты крутой супергерой, Стив, так прикрывай свою тощую задницу, не кидайся ты сломя голову. Но Роджерс не выучил этот урок. И потерял Барнса.

Джей появился случайно. Фьюри, как чертов Дамблдор из книжки, которую после он часто читал Джозефу перед сном, просто подкинул ему младенца на пару с Романовой, сбежавшей от обязанностей няньки спустя несколько недель, скупо сообщив выбившую из него дыхание информацию: младенец - разработка ГИДРы на случай утери оригинального Зимнего Солдата. Остальные образцы - так и сказал: _образцы_ \- были уничтожены.

\- Этого не посчитали, - сверток в корзине, которую держала Наташа, орал и шевелился. Стив смотрел куда угодно, но не в глаза директору. 

Что ими двигало, Роджерс не знал и узнавать не хотел, молча забрал корзину, кивая Нику и уходя в дом. Он понимал, что образцы должны были быть уничтожены, неважно, что это дубли дорогого ему человека, а значит, Фьюри фактически пошел на преступление, и оставалось только гадать, какие цели тот преследовал и преследовал ли их вообще, или, может, сочувствие все-таки было знакому этому хладнокровному человеку.

У младенца были все документы, оставалось лишь выбрать ему имя. Мертвый отец, мертвый лучший друг, фамилия Роджерса, замыкающая боль в кольцо - с первого же дня своего появления в жизни Стива ребенок был обречен нести груз его памяти, одним своим существованием напоминая о тех, кого он потерял. Олицетворять ошибку, которую больше Капитан был совершать не намерен.


	2. Chapter 2

Джозеф не спрашивает у него о матери, логично считая ею Наташу, да и Романова появляется достаточно часто, чтобы успешно поддерживать эту легенду. Легенду о разводе с сохранившимися теплыми отношениями.

\- Мама слишком красивая для тебя, - говорит он однажды, провожая взглядом Вдову, _уезжающую от них снова_ , которая спускается с крыльца их нового дома - Аризона, пыльные ветры, облупившаяся под солнцем краска, свежий слой которой нанесли всего месяц назад - и Стив давится удивлением, окидывая себя придирчивым взглядом в тусклом зеркале, висящем возле двери: вылинявшие джинсы, спортивные кроссовки, клетчатая рубаха, выгоревшие добела под пустынным солнцем волосы - типичный житель этих мест, рэднек с намозоленными от тяжелой физической работы ладонями, - поэтому она живет в городе, а не с нами. 

Джиму шесть, и Роджерса коробит от того, как по-взрослому тот рассуждает, придумывая оправдания отсутствию в его жизни любящей матери, оправдывая отстраненный интерес Наташи логичными причинами, почему та холодна к нему и его отцу, почему приезжает так редко, почему привозит так много игрушек, но не позволяет объятий. 

Джиму всего шесть, но он избавляет Стива от необходимости врать, почему он и Наташа не вместе: прекрасно справляется сам, приемлемой для всех ложью навсегда закрывая этот вопрос между ними. И больше не тянется к Романовой, появляющейся в их жизни все реже и реже с того момента, предпочитая игрушки и общество Стива.

*

Стиву двенадцать, и Баки, ставший его первым, ставший его единственным другом, заменяет ему отца, погибшего на войне. Стиву двадцать два, и Баки заменяет ему семью, когда туберкулез забирает у него Сару. 

Стиву тридцать, и у него есть сын. А еще пустота по левое плечо, где всегда находился Баки, заменить которого никому уже не по силам.

* 

Джозефу двенадцать, и он просит называть себя средним именем. _"Джо" слишком по-деревенски, слышишь, пап?"_ _\- "Как скажешь, Джимми"._ У Джо глаза Барнса, лицо Барнса, черт возьми, это и есть Барнс.

\- Чего сидишь, вставай давай, - Джим тянет его за руку, и Роджерса, словно ведром ледяной воды, окатывает ознобом от ощущения, что так уже было. _"Чего расселся, вставай, - у мальчишки грозное лицо, нахмуренные брови, и Стив сжимается в комок: снова ударят. Но вместо удара тот протягивает ладонь, помогая подняться. - Я Джеймс"._

\- Джеймс, - зовет он сына, и имя, которе он так редко произносил вслух с момента смерти Барнса, вновь становится привычным и очень нужным. Джим улыбается в ответ и тащит его в сторону входа в Орегонский зоопарк. 

*

Баки улыбается ему, мол, все в порядке, главное, что ты жив, неважно, что снова попер напролом, забывая, что пуля-дура не делает различий и не щадит, а после оседает где стоял, потому что пуле действительно оказывается все равно: один супергеройский затылок или другой. Капитана или его сержанта.


	3. Chapter 3

Они не задерживаются в Портленде, едут без остановки в гостиницах аж до самого Сиэтла, и Джей выглядит почти счастливым ровно до минуты, пока не осознает, что они снова отправляются в глушь, куда-то на границу с Канадой, и она ничем не лучше Техаса. Он не задает лишних вопросов, не просит Стива изменить решение, только сбегает на каждой заправке и подолгу прячется, отказываясь возвращаться к машине. 

Стив не хочет привлекать внимание, но все равно оказывается допрошен хозяевами нескольких придорожных магазинов пару раз. Джим темноволосый, скуластый, тощий, выскакивает из машины едва ли не находу, стоит им завернуть на стоянку, и Роджерс рядом с ним со своими светлыми волосами, другим разрезом глаз и формой челюсти совсем не выглядит как его отец, особенно когда пытается выловить сбегающего от него пацана и едва ли не насильно тянет его за собой куда-то. 

Но стоит кому-то озвучить свои предположения, спросить, _все ли в порядке, не нужна ли юноше помощь, не стоит ли вызвать полицию_ , как Джозеф первым вспыхивает от гнева, и Стив не лезет, пытаясь его утихомирить, так и стоит каждый раз, замирая: в Джиме так много от Баки, особенно в эти минуты, когда он раздражается, чуя несправедливость по отношению к Стиву, и сам хватает того за руку, пытаясь потянуть Роджерса за собой, а затем, словно недоумевая, оглядывается на него, на свою тощую руку, на крепкую ладонь Капитана, возвышающегося над ним. "Почему ты не поддаешься, идем же! Когда ты вымахал таким здоровым?" - это так отчетливо читается по его взгляду, что Стива пробирает дрожь от предположения, что Джим, будучи клоном, может обладать памятью Баки. 

Ведь, если это правда, значит, однажды память к нему вернется, и вопрос лишь в том, как много он сможет вспомнить.

*

Это происходит спонтанно, само собой, просто руки Джеймса обвиваются вокруг него, пока он моет посуду, а его нос утыкается ему куда-то за ухо. Стив сказал бы, что Барнс пьян, только Барнс не был. И Стив не был. И обнимал его Баки, потому что захотел обнять. И не оттолкнул его Роджерс тоже только потому, что не захотел отталкивать.

Джеймс отстраняется сам, стоит еще несколько бесконечных секунд, сверля взглядом затылок, а после уходит и до самого вечера не появляется, вынуждая Стива нервничать и представлять самые страшные вариации конца их многолетней дружбы.

* 

Это происходит спонтанно, само собой, просто руки Джима обвиваются вокруг него, пока он моет посуду, а его лоб утыкается Стиву куда-то чуть ниже лопаток. 

\- Джим, ты чего? - роняет он из-за плеча, замирая и пытаясь выкинуть из головы ненужные ассоциации.

\- Давай не будем уезжать из Сиэтла, - тихо просит Джей куда-то ему в спину, пока Стив разглядывает замок из тонких мальчишеских рук, сомкнувшихся на нем. 

*

\- Ты не обижаешься? - тихо спрашивает Баки, разглядывая замок тонких стивовых рук, замкнувших его в кольцо из тепла и тягостного молчания, стоило ему зайти в дом.

\- Нет, просто хочу знать, зачем ты это сделал, - Стив смелый и решительней, гораздо смелее него самого, и Барнс улыбается, умудряясь ловко извернуться в чужих руках и оказаться с Роджерсом лицом к лицу.

*

Перекинуть чужие руки себе на плечи легче простого, и Стив закидывает сына на спину, пытаясь игрой отвлечь от неприятной темы, он кружит его в воздухе, но не слышит в ответ ни смеха, ни отклика. 

\- Джей-Джей, это не обсуждается, - в конце концов он сдается, ставит Джима на пол, возвращаясь к раковине и вновь принимаясь за посуду. Стив не готов сейчас оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Ему стыдно, что он не может пойти Джозефу навстречу, не отказывать в такой мелочи - в детской голове, не знающей полной правды - как переезд. Это их первая серьезная стычка, и Роджерс не знает, что ему нужно сделать, чтоб все исправить.

*

\- Я сделал что-то непоправимое? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Барнс, и Стив улыбается: в глазах Джеймса столько паники и сожалений, что любо-дорого не подколоть:

\- Зависит от того, как сильно ты будешь стараться все исправить, - важно отвечает он, теряя к концу фразы всю серьезность и расплываясь в улыбке. И целует сам первым, пьянея от собственной смелости.

Это их первый поцеуй, и Стиву странно от понимания, как много он упустил, не сделав этого раньше.

*

\- Задержимся на пару недель, никакой школы, никакой работы, только ты, я и целая куча музеев, которые мы должны посмотреть, - произносит он, зная, что Джо по-прежнему стоит в дверях и сверлит его спину взглядом. Собственное решение кажется таким простым и идеальным, что он корит себя за то, что не придумал этого раньше: он, черт возьми, Капитан Америка, неужели он не сможет защитить сына, если на них нападут. Да и нападут ли вообще? Кто отыщет двух неприметных людей в огромном городе? 

Джо благодарно тянется под ладонь, подставляя макушку под поцелуй, и уходит довольный собой и предстоящими каникулами. От Джима пахнет сладостями, и Стив делает мысленную пометку проследить, чтобы у сына не случилось проблем с зубами от переизбытка сахара.

*

Барнс благодарно тянется под ладонь, подставляя лицо под ласковые поцелуи, и рычит, когда Стив кусает его за ухо, утыкаясь носом ему в висок. Вдыхает, запоминая чужой запах по-новому. Пахнет Барнсом, мылом и чем-то сладким.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Джеймс был твоим другом? - Джиму девять, и история происхождения имени - его домашнее задание в школе. Сколько бы Стив ни менял документы, имя сына он не трогает: Джозеф Джеймс Роджерс проходит десятки школ, и в Департаменте Образования США нет данных ни о нем, ни о его семье, но в школах не задают вопросов. Их задает Джим.

\- Моим лучшим другом, - домашнее задание сына становится чертовски тяжелой миссией и для него самого, потому что Джей хочет знать все и даже больше, а Стив не способен рассказать и сотой доли, не испачкав прошлое во вранье. По выдуманной им самим легенде, Грант Роджерс - именно так, иначе первая же ссылка на Капитана Америка раскроет сыну, осваивающему технологии с немыслимой скоростью, глаза - отставной военный, служивший в Ираке, получил контузию, не совместимую с продолжением службы, в силу обладания полезной противнику тактической информацией, вынужден скрываться и часто переезжать, изредка оказывает помощь Министерству обороны США. Поэтому с самого детства Джим привычен к неожиданным визитам вооруженных до зубов солдат, объявляющихся в любой глуши, где бы они ни жили, непременно в сопровождении Романовой, остающейся с ребенком те несколько дней, пока Стив отсутствует. 

У Стива Роджерса спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо, белозубая улыбка, форма Капитана и сине-бело-красный щит. У Гранта Роджерса вечно нахмуренный брови, щетина забывшего о собственной внешности человека, отросшие волосы, падающие на глаза, и загар, въевшийся глубоко под кожу и стерший знакомые всем черты лица.

\- Ты был рядом, когда Джеймс погиб? - сын не унимается, и Роджерс вынуждает себя успокоиться: это не пляска по больным мозолям, это любопытство ребенка, с тем же рвением выпытывающим информацию о том, сколько у жуков лапок и свои ли у Наташи волосы - _такие яркие, пап, русские все такие, поэтому ты влюбился?_

"Я стал причиной, по которой Джеймс погиб", - но такого не скажешь маленькому человечку, считающему тебя самым сильным и лучшим на свете.

\- Да, - коротко отвечает он, надеясь, что ребенок переключит свое внимание на что-то другое.

\- Как это произошло? - и этот вопрос еще хуже, чем предыдущий, потому что Стив не знает, что ответить. Не придумал. Не может придумать что-то, что не осквернило бы память о Барнсе, отдавшем за него жизнь.

\- Мы попали под обстрел, и он спас меня. - "Меня, который в очередной раз не послушался предупреждения и привел нас обоих в засаду, меня, который стал причиной его смерти", - но Роджерс не произносит всего того, что проносится в его голове, ограничиваясь уже сказанным. Он лишь надеется, что Джим не спросит, было ли Баки больно, когда тот умирал. И надеется сам не вспомнить чужого искаженного болью лица, пытающегося улыбаться.

* 

Джиму двенадцать. У него новая модная одежда, самые последние девайсы - мама иногда может быть полезна - и ему стыдно идти с отцом по центру Сиэтла. На Гранте старые потрепанные джинсы, потертая кожаная куртка и сбитые дорожные ботинки, а еще лицо, покрытое смешным деревенским загаром и обросшее так сильно, что отец выглядит лет на десять старше себя самого, но каждая встречная женщина смотрит на него дольше, чем должны прохожие, и Джим расслабляется: пусть его старик и выглядит отстало, во всяком случае, леди по-прежнему обращают на него внимание, а значит, есть шанс, что он встретит новую любовь и они поселятся в Сиэтле без необходимости ехать куда-то в глушь.

* 

Барнсу двадцать, на нем новенький костюм, начищенные до зеркального блеска ботинки, и Стив чувствует себя неправильно, мечтая прибить каждую встречную девицу, поедающую Баки глазами, и злится, чертовски злится, что сам одет так просто, так невзрачно. Но когда ладонь Джеймса ложится на его плечо приятной тяжестью, все сомнения сбегают, подчиняясь ее теплу: сколько бы женщин ни пожирало Баки взглядом, тот все равно остается со Стивом. У них свой дом, своя жизнь и нет необходимости отчитываться за свой выбор.

* 

Джим долговязый, одетый по последней моде, еще совсем подросток, но черты лица уже выдают прежнего Барнса: стайки девчонок то и дело провожают его веселыми взглядами, которые тот игнорирует. Сын чувствует себя более чем на своем месте в большом городе, но спина его все равно напряжена, и Стив это видит. 

И чувствует странное облегчение, когда Джим замедляет шаг и сам подставляет плечо под ладонь, прижимаясь боком, позволяя Роджерсу разбивать встречный поток людей громадиной своей фигуры. И странную щекотку где-то за ребрами, когда Джим, опережая собственную же реакцию, едва ли не кидается на парня, специально толкнувшего Роджерса плечом в плечо и не посчитавшего нужным мирно разминуться на узком тротуаре.


	5. Chapter 5

Стив сдается, когда понимает, что они задержались дольше, чем на две недели. Наташа находит им дом, а после Джим заводит первого друга, и Роджерс окончательно оказывается вынужден осесть тут дольше, чем планировал.

\- Почему ты так боишься больших городов? - Наташа любит мегаполисы, чувствует себя в них безопаснее, чем в глуши. - Тут так много людей, найти тебя, особенно теперь, крайне тяжело. Да и погони по такой местности затруднительны, это дополнительный бонус к безопасности Джеймса. А этот район под наблюдением, тут и мышь не проскочит.

Джиму тринадцать, и он вместе со своим новым другом играет в приставку в зале, только вот парень, живущий по-соседству, давно уже не глядит в экран, неотрывно разглядывая Романову со спины и вынуждая Джозефа краснеть от стыда. 

\- Хватит пялиться, - шипит он, толкая Роберта в бок, - это моя мама.

\- Она похожа на ту шпионку из новостей, - откликается тот, но взгляда так и не отводит. - Тоже красивая. Что она нашла в твоем отце? Такой деревенщина.

Джим не видит, как Наташа вздрагивает, как хмурится Стив. Роберт - хороший сын хороших родителей, примерный мальчик, они выяснили всю его подноготную, едва тот впервые появился рядом с Джеймсом, только вот Роберт пытлив, болтлив и часто лезет не в свое дело, и его последний комментарий, возможно, первый гвозь в грышку гроба их едва зародившейся дружбы, и Роджерс с Романовой понимают это как никто другой. 

Джей разглядывает Наташу из-под ресниц, пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что когда-то она полюбила Гранта и у них родился он, Джим, ведь Грант и Наташа, как небо и земля, были абсолютно, до невозможности разными. Отец был простым, грубоватым, прямолинейным, требовал малого, давал много, всегда был рядом, нерушимый, как скала, а мать... Наташа появлялась редко, всегда пахла чем угодно, но не собой, не позволяла объятий, и под одним ее пытливым взглядом Джим терялся так, что бежал к отцу, смущенный и испуганный, прятался за его ногами, как стеной. Мама была красивой, мама была чужой, мама осталась верной, не бросая отца, который так и не нашел себе никого с тех пор, как она их оставила.

Он переводит взгляд на отца и пытается понять, что привлекло когда-то внимание Наташи. Высокий, крепкий, сразу видно армейскую выправку, черты лица правильные, улыбка добрая, но на этом все: ни загадки, ни миллионов в кармане, только искренний до чертиков во всех своих проявлениях характер и умение уберечь от всего, что бы ни случилось. Сейчас, видя родителей вместе и понимая, что они разошлись давно и безоглядно, он осознавал, как много дал ему Грант, заменив ему Наташу, став ему и отцом, и матерью, и близким другом. 

*

Барнс разглядывает Стива из-под ресниц: светлый затылок взмок, волосы топорщатся в разные стороны, рукава рубахи закатаны, пока Стив моет посуду. Невысокий, тощий, некрасивый, если кто из девушек и смотрит, то больше из жалости, чем настоящего интереса. У Роджерса ни денег в кармане, ни смазливого лица - только искренний до чертиков во всех своих проявлениях характер и умение справиться со всем, что бы ни случилось. У Баки большая семья, полная чужих ему людей, и каждого из них Стив сумел ему заменить, одаряя лаской, заботой, дружеским участием и теплом. 

У Баки так много девушек, но ни одна из них не стала ему ближе, чем Роджерс. Он сам не понимает, что делает, просто взгляд сползает с затылка на белую шею, на узкие плечи, а после Джеймс обнимает Роджерса со спины, не чувствуя сопротивления, с удивления обнаруживая, что его никто не собирается отталкивать, и осознает окончательно: Стив действительно заменил ему все, и черта с два его это хоть сколько-нибудь расстраивает.

*

Джим всматривается в лицо отца долго, очень долго, и наконец видит: Грант потрясающе красивый мужчина, несмотря на эту его неухоженную бороду, эти его вечно растрепанные примятые кепкой волосы, и представить его в армейской форме, выхолщенным, выправленным, оказывается нетрудно. Разумеется, Романова не прошла мимо, кто бы прошел?

Искреннее желание, чтобы отец встретил кого-нибудь, испаряется моментально: Грант заменил ему всю семью, и в этом доме нет места третьему.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Джиму исполняется четырнадцать, Стив признает то, что игнорировать больше не в состоянии. "Господи, пожалуйста, ну хоть что-то, ну хоть какая-нибудь привычка, принадлежащая самому Джозефу", - молит он, но перед ним Баки в каждом своем жесте, в каждом взгляде, и что с этим делать, Роджерс не имеет представления. Он покупает груши, зная, что Барнс их не любил, и Джей расстроенно оглядывает вазу с фруктами, не находя яблок. Он отдает сыну последний кусок заказанной на вечер пиццы, и видит как Барнс в теле Джима упорно вынуждает его забрать его обратно: им не грозит голод, у них есть еда и деньги, но это Баки, и он привык отдавать все, что имеет, Стиву. Память Барнса сильнее Джозефа и его новой жизни, и однажды Роджерсу придется рассказать ему правду, пока не стало слишком поздно.

*

\- Ты чего? - Барнс пихает его, вынуждая подвинуться, и заползает на кровать, укладываясь рядом. 

\- Холодно на полу, - ворчит тот, - спи.

Когда Стив просыпается наутро, руки и ноги Баки оплетают его, как лианы дерево, и как спихнуть его с себя, он не знает. Так и лежит, изредка шевелясь в надежде разбудить поскорее, и, одновременно с этим, почти не дышит, боясь разбудить Джеймса ненароком.

* 

В Сиэтле жара, и на нижнем этаже прохладнее, чем в его комнате. Джим тащит с собой плед и подушку в спальню к Стиву: окна в полстены, открытые настежь двери и такой необходимый предрассветный холод, проникающий отовсюду. Он укладывается прямо на полу, и Роджерс тут же просыпается, разбуженный шумом.

\- Это я, - оповещает Джим. У Стива волосы во все стороны и примятое со сна лицо, он хлопает по постели рядом и бурчит, снова погружаясь в сон:

\- Холодно на полу, ложись здесь.

Простыни выглажены, пахнут кондиционером, и Джей думает, что Грант все-таки куда более ответственный отец-одиночка, чем многие родители из полных семей. Засыпать в родительской кровати странно, но когда он был маленьким, это всегда было нормой, особенно в ночи, когда бушевала гроза или снилось что-то плохое - отец никогда его не прогонял. Джим засыпает моментально, как всегда в детстве, но снится ему что-то совершенно недетское, и утреннее пробуждение оказывается более чем неловким.

*

\- Не вставай, - Баки скулит - _скулит_ \- и Стив замирает. Он так старался не двигаться в попытке не разбудить друга, но теперь, в случившейся ситуации, Роджерс принимается корить себя за то, что не спихнул Барнса раньше. У него и самого случались _такие_ утра, но никогда в присутствии Барнса, оставшегося на ночевку. Джеймс не дышит, и Стив готов поспорить, краем глаза разглядывая его лицо, что тот уже практически посинел от недостатка кислорода.

Нога Стива зажата между чужих бедер, а колено упирается в то, что однозначно не должно реагировать на колено так, как реагирует в данную секунду, вынуждая Баки попеременно то краснеть, то бледнеть, и это самая странная ситуация, в которую Роджерс когда-либо попадал.

*

\- Вставай давай, - на часах давным-давно полдень, а Джим по-прежнему спит. Сын не реагирует на его слова, и тогда Стив прижимает его ноги коленом и принимается щекотать выглядывающие из-под пледа пятки в надежде расшевелить, но этот жест выходит боком обоим: Джим дергается, как ужаленный, моментально переворачиваясь на живот, и просит его уйти.

\- Ты же не боишься щекотки, - Роджерс пытается вспомнить, боялся ли Баки щекотки, а после вспоминает, что нет, не боялся. Она ему нравилась. Нравилась настолько, что... _О черт._

*

Утренний стояк не самая лучшая тема для обсуждения, и Стив с Джимом, не сговариваясь, решают, что избегать друг друга до самого вечера - лучший выход. Но ночью Джиму снова снится какая-то ерунда: поле, зеленая трава, щекочущая кожу, много солнца и кто-то рядом. И просыпается он на рассвете с тем же самым исходом, что и за день до, но, слава богу, радуется он, на этот раз уже в своей спальне.


	7. Chapter 7

Джим становится старше, Джим становится Барнсом, и Стив теряется, не находя между ними различий, не понимая, почему не подмечал очевидного раньше и как мог так долго игнорировать этот факт. Разум услужливо напоминает ему, что он познакомился с Баки в тридцатом году и не знал его первые двенадцать лет своей жизни - это уже потом в его жизни появился Джеймс, и все улетело в тартарары, хотя не сказать, чтобы он в итоге оказался недоволен - поэтому у Стива просто нет воспоминаний, связанных с Барнсом до его двенадцатилетия, а значит и опыта восприятия Баки, который мог бы повлиять на его решение оставить младенца. Если бы он мог предугадать, что все получится _так_ , ни за что бы не взялся, и это было бы вернее. 

О том, как сильно Роджерс прогадал, как облажался с идеей воспитывать клона как своего ребенка, он узнает в день их первой же, черт возьми, тренировки. Джиму необходимо научиться защищаться, этим он руководствуется, настаивая на необходимости заниматься и еще не зная, во что это выльется. А после лежит, уткнувшись затылком в ровно подстриженный газон на заднем дворе их дома, и вместо неба над головой видит лицо Барнса.

\- Попался! - победно восклицает Джим, прижимая к земле его руки. Мальчишеские запястья, едва ли способные удержать его по-настоящему - веточки по сравнению руками самого Роджерса, но он все равно застывает, не в силах пошевелиться. - Я победил, теперь ты обязан сделать все, что я захочу, - и сам же осекается, а после отводит взгляд, оставляя Стиву рассматривать алые пятна на скулах и сжатые челюсти.

*

\- Попался. - Барнс наваливается сверху, опрокидывая его на пол, а после сжимает его бедра своими, седлая сверху, хотя Роджерс все равно не вырывается, даже когда Джеймс склоняется над ним, заводя руки за голову и умудрясь удерживать тонкие стивовы запястья одной рукой. Джеймс целуется напористо, горячо, жадно. - Теперь я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.

Это звучит как обещание, и Стиву почти не стыдно, когда Барнс довольно ухмыляется, почувствовав реакцию его тела на свои слова, а после наклоняется ближе к его лицу, поедая глазами вспыхнувшие щеки, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и пересохшие губы.

\- А что ты хочешь? - но Джеймс не отвечает, в очередной раз предпочтя слову дело.

*

Вывернуться и оказаться сверху не составляет труда, но Джим, впечатанный в землю, доволен этим положением, потому что ему удается скрыть за этой возней то, как он себя на самом деле чувствует.

\- Я выиграл, - сообщает Роджерс, садясь на пятки, и улыбается довольно и широко, и только взгляд у него пытливый и очень грустный. Джим цепляется за эту грусть, выбрасывая из головы странное ощущение, преследовавшее его минутой ранее, и весело произносит:

\- Ладно, чего ты хочешь?

\- Моешь посуду, - самодовольно ухмыляется Грант, протягивая ему ладонь и помогая подняться. Разница в росте уже не такая колоссальная, как Джиму всегда казалось, и подметить этот факт оказывается отчего-то приятным. 

\- Однажды я стану сильнее, чем ты, - клятвенно обещает он, впитывая улыбку отца: Грант наверняка почувствовал гордость за сына, - и посмотрим тогда, как тебе понравится все время оказываться снизу.

Это звучит неправильно, чертовски неправильно, но Джим не замечает, что сказал что-то не то, а Стив не спешит его просвещать. Он отправляет сына в дом, а сам еще долго сидит на заднем крыльце, пытаясь избавиться от ненужных воспоминаний и напоминая себе, что перед ним не Джеймс, перед ним Джозеф, его сын. Человек, которого он выпестовал с пеленок. Не друг, не замена Барнсу - отдельная личность, воспитанная с осознанием, что Роджерс его отец, и никак иначе.

*

\- Гляди-ка, я теперь сильнее, чем ты, - и это правда, в новом Роджерсе столько силы, что у Барнса от благоговения перед ней волоски на теле становятся дыбом, а в паху тяжелеет при одном только взгляде на это крепкое тело с широкими плечами, поджарым животом и узкими бедрами, - посмотрим, как тебе понравится теперь все время быть снизу.

Но Джеймсу нравится.


	8. Chapter 8

То, что Джим гей, Стив узнает случайно. И не то чтобы это новость, ведь это, как никак, _Барнс_ , но Роджерс все равно теряется, не зная, как реагировать. Точнее, как реагировать на собственную реакцию на открывшийся факт. 

Роберт, парень, живущий по соседству, пай-мальчик и близкий друг, целует его сына, пока Стив, как дурак, мнется с подносом еды возле двери - решил принести занятым игрой в приставку детям перекусить - и не знает, что предпринять и как уйти незамеченным. Только вот... У Бобби светлые волосы, тощее тело и настырные руки, и в этом так много, в том, как он прикасается к Джозефу, самого Роджерса, а в Джее, разумеется, Барнса из тех, старых времен, что любопытство перевешивает: Стив задерживает дыхание, вглядываясь в то, как Джим откидывает голову, как подставляет губы под поцелуи, как ерзает, притираясь ближе, и едва не роняет поднос, обнаруживая свое присутствие, когда бледные пальцы задирают на сыне футболку. 

Барнс всегда был куда спортивней, чем сам Роджерс, и тело у Джозефа уже такое, каким Стив его помнит, и не нужно даже всматриваться, чтобы вспомнить каждую мелочь.

*

Баки не религиозен, но носит маленькое распятие на груди, и это смешно и стыдно, то, как он зажимает его в зубах, чтобыкрестик не раскачивался от движений, прилетая Стиву в лицо, пока они занимаются самым прекрасным и греховным делом на свете. Серебряная цепочка впивается в шею, и Роджерс касается раздраженной кожи, а после спускается ниже, к ключицам, ведет пальцами по груди, запоминая рассыпанные по телу родинки, пока не дотрагивается до той, возле бедерной косточки справа.

Он гладит это место случайно, вскользь, но Джеймс весь поджимается от этого прикосновения, натягиваясь, как пружина, стонет, едва не перекусывая крестик зубами, и кончает, заставляя Роджерса удивленно вскинуть брови. 

\- Особое место, да? - улыбается Стив, запоминая эту необычайно важную для себя информацию под виноватым взглядом Джеймса.

\- Придется найти твое.

*

Стив знает, что сейчас произойдет, и отступает на шаг назад. И все равно не успевает уйти до того, отвернуться до того, как Джим вздрагивает всем телом, когда Бобби ведет ладонями вниз по его ребрам, опуская руки ему на талию и лаская большими пальцами выступающие бедерные косточки.

* 

Роджерс выцеловывает место вокруг родинки губами, прикусывая и тут же зализывая место укуса, трется носом о чужой живот, и Джеймс кончает снова - Стиву не приходится даже к нему прикасаться.

*

Стиву не приходится даже к себе прикасаться. Джим, Барнс, Баки из сороковых - мешанина образов с одним лицом - жадно подставляется под чужие ладони в его голове, запрокидывает от удовольствия голову, разрешая впиваться в шею, оставляя на ней яркие метки, и белозубо смеется, зажимая крестик в зубах, чтобы не стонать вслух.

Роджерс зажимает в зубах отворот собственной же рубахи по той же причине и несколько раз бросает взгляд, проверяя, точно ли заперта дверь его спальни, куда он так постыдно сбежал. Ему точно не нужны свидетели его слабости и неправильного, бесчестного возбуждения.

* 

За ужином Джим прячет от отца шею, а Стив от него взгляд. 

*

Роберт остается на ночь, и Роджерс не смыкает глаза ни на минуту, вслушиваясь в ночные шорохи и приглушенные стоны. Желание вышвырнуть чужака из дома и из жизни Джима становится нестерпимым, и объяснять его причины - врать самому себе же. Одна из вещей, на которую Стив попросту не способен.


	9. Chapter 9

С дня шестнадцатилетия Джима все идет кувырком: Стива вызывают на миссии все чаще и чаще, и он думает, что это как-то связано с тем, что теперь его сын достаточно взрослый и больше нет необходимости находиться рядом с ним денно и нощно. Даже Романова отказывается приезжать в дни его отлучек из дома - _"Стив, прошло шестнадцать лет, если бы кто-то из ГИДРы знал о существовании Джима, они бы не стали ждать так долго"_ \- что только подтверждает догадку Роджерса. 

Задания Фьюри с каждым разом все сложнее, и сроки их выполнения порой растягиваются на недели, но это к лучшему - видеть сына после произошедшего он боится, да и Джозеф теперь не так зависим от родительской опеки и вряд ли вообще замечает его отсутствие: Роберт фактически поселился у них дома, и не то чтобы это безопасней, все-таки это всего лишь два безоружных подростка, если вдруг ГИДРа решится напасть, но хотя бы проблема обделенного вниманием ребенка фактически отпадает, на какой-то процент избавляя Стива от чувства вины за свое постоянное отсутствие. 

Ему не нравится Бобби, но тот нравится Джиму, и такой расклад приходится терпеть. И радоваться, что Джозеф не чувствует себя одиноко.

*

Ему не хватает отца, но Джим стоически терпит, только выглядит подавленным и все чаще срывается на Бобби, который не умеет держать язык за зубами.

\- Я понимаю, что ты привязан к своему старику, но это ненормально, - делится своим никому не нужным мнением Роберт и оказывается выставленным за дверь в ту же секунду. - Лучше бы вечеринку устроили! - доносится с улицы, но Джо молча гасит свет в прихожей, обозначая, что тот может катиться со своими идеями куда подальше, а Джим спать.

Спать в постели отца тоже странно, но он ничего не может с собой поделать: Грант заменил ему все на свете и был рядом всегда, когда был нужен, и его продолжительное отсутствие непривычно и очень болезненно. Словно тебе отпиливают ногу, а ты можешь только наблюдать. Но, разумеется, он достаточно взрослый, чтобы не звонить с такими новостями, еще назовут сопляком и посмеются, ведь он мужчина, а мужчины не должны нежничать. И плевать, что Грант всегда был с ним нежен и крайне чуток.

Он засыпает, уткнувшись в чужую подушку лицом и убеждая себя, что не скучает, и спит крепко, как в детстве, когда Грант баюкал его на руках, окутывая теплом, нежностью и заботой. А после просыпается от кошмара: зима, холод, страшный озноб, лицо отца, искаженное ужасом, собственные руки, протянутые к нему, но неспособные дотянуться - Джима трясет так, что осознать, что это всего лишь сон, получается не сразу, потому что страх реален, боль реальна, собственный крик - звериный вопль отчаянья - до сих пор костью в горле. Губы дрожат, выпуская наружу задушенное _Стивстивстив_ , но Джо не знает этого имени и отвлекается, цепляясь за него, как за соломинку. 

Страх отступает, когда родной запах с простыней и подушек забирается в ноздри, стоит ему накрыться с головой чужим одеялом: когда отец рядом, никакой кошмар не страшен. 

*

Это определенно дурацкая ночь, потому что Джиму снится множество снов, и в каждом из них есть придурок Бобби. Роберт почему-то ниже, чем он сам, хотя это Джо ниже его на голову, но это забавно, то, как он ведет в их отношениях в этих снах, потому что в реальности все происходит с точностью до наоборот.

Ему снится самый потрясающий минет в его жизни, но хрена с два он получит такой, проснувшись, потому что Бобби скорей откусит ему член, чем доведет до оргазма. Во сне он кончает, когда Роберт берет особенно глубоко, и Джим вцепляется пальцами ему в волосы, оттягивая голову назад и разглядывая яркие влажные губы, следит за движением кадыка, когда тот сглатывает, не сплевывая, как обычно делает.

У Бобби синие-синие глаза, и Джим почему-то зовет его: "Стив", скользя пальцами вниз по слишком острым скулам. Тот ласково целует его в ладонь, ластясь, как котенок, и он чувствует щемящую нежность и безграничное топящее с головой счастье. Джо наклоняется, прижимаясь губами к чужим губам, утягивая парня в благодарный расслабленный поцелуй, и почти взрывается сверхновой, когда тот выстанывает ему в рот: "Джеймс" и прижимается ближе, скользя ладонями по телу - горячими, ласковыми, родными.

*

Джим просыпается, не осознавая, что происходит. Бедра вжимаются в скомканое одеяло, и остается только просунуть руку под резинку трусов, доканчивая начатое сном, а после мокрое пятно расплывается по простыне, и черта с два это можно вот так оставить. 

Грант возвращается после обеда, когда постельное белье, собранное по всему дому, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, уже сушится на заднем дворе, и интересуется, с каких это пор Джим сам ведет ведет домашнее хозяйство и даже занимается стиркой, но Джо теряется и не знает, что ему ответить. Так и стоит, виновато глядя на отца и чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет свой ритм, потому что глаза у Гранта синие-синие, а ладонь, опускающаяся на плечо в ободряющем жесте, горячая и родная.


	10. Chapter 10

Последняя миссия выматывает так, словно и нет у него в крови никакой сыворотки - выносливость дает сбой, и Стив буквально ползет чертовы десять метров от машины до крыльца собственного дома, радуясь, что оборудовал спальню на первом этаже и не придется тащиться по лестнице. На часах глубоко за полночь, и он старается шагать как можно тише, впрочем, Джим спит так крепко, что вряд ли шум этажом ниже в силах его разбудить. Сил на душ нет, и Роджерс вползает на постель в чем был, разве что спихивает ботинки, правда, по чистой случайности. За окнами июль, и одеяло, кучей сваленное на вечно пустующую вторую половину кровати, остается на прежнем месте - жара такая, что оно не понадобится еще несколько месяцев.

*

Джим мерзнет как проклятый. Кошмары, полные снега и холода, становятся реальностью, выбираясь за грани сна, вытачивая на юном лице тени заострившихся скул и синяки под глазами, и даже в разгар лета он не засыпает, не укутавшись, как в кокон, в одеяло. Спать в постели отца становится привычкой, потому что в отсутствии Гранта в городе сны о бесконечной зиме сдаются только тогда, когда он ныряет в родной запах и воспоминания об отце рядом.

*

Ему снится Баки, и это самое хреновое завершение тяжелой миссии из всех, которые могут быть. Джеймс бледный, взъерошенный, измотанный кошмарами и пытками в плену, жмется к нему во сне, дышит надсадно, с хрипом, зовет, сжимая ткань майки дрожащими пальцами - Роджерс отвовевывает право увести Баки в свою палатку, впрочем, воюя недолго: кто откажет герою, спасшему столько людей. Но жалеет об этом сразу же, потому что помочь Барнсу он не в силах и облегчить его кошмары не в состоянии тоже. "Стив", - голос у Джеймса жалобный, скулящий, и Стив утыкается носом ему в висок, прижимая ближе и чувствуя, как холодные пальцы вцепляются ему в спину. Отвлекать Баки поцелуями хреновая затея, но других идей у него нет. 

Джеймс выныривает из тяжелого сонного забытья моментально, словно надеялся, что Роджерс его разбудит, и первый поцелуй за долгие дни разлуки выходит ласковым и очень нежным. "Я рядом", - говорит Стив, и Баки улыбается, расслабляясь и подставляясь под тепло новых стивовых рук: крепких, сильных, надежных. 

"Я знаю".

*

Баки холодный, цепляется за него, шепчет его имя, не переставая, и Стив прижимает его ближе, подминая под себя.

\- Стив, - зовет Джеймс, утыкаясь ему в шею, - я снова падал. Стив, я снова...

\- Шшш, - Роджерс большой и горячий, как печка, моментально обнимает его, и это прогоняет холод, въевшийся, кажется, в самые кости. Барнс раскрывает бедра, притягивая его ближе, и расслабляется, чувствуя, как чуткие пальцы бережно оглаживают бока и бедра в попытке успокоить. У него нет сил на секс, но отказывать Стиву не в его правилах, и Джеймс тянет пальцы Роджерса в рот, наскоро их облизывая.

\- Давай сам, - просит он, - я устал.

Его не хватает даже на виноватый взгляд - Джеймс проваливается в сон сразу же, едва чувствует, как Стив крупно вздрагивает, а после осторожно выходит из него и укладывается рядом, накрывая их обоих одеялом. Барнс уверен, что Роджерсу совсем не холодно в его новом теле, но чувствует себя лучше, зная, что Стив делает это ради него.

*

\- Стив, ты куда? - Джеймс перекидывает через него ногу, не позволяя встать, и Роджерсу требуется несколько секунд, прежде чем он осознает, где находится.

В глазах Джима, неотрывно глядящих на него, столько ужаса и непонимания, что проще сбежать, чем попытаться что-то с ним сделать.

\- Пап?..


	11. Chapter 11

Стив мечется по своей спальне, подбирая слова для объяснения и стараясь не смотреть на разворошенную кровать, собирается с силами рассказать сыну - господи, сыну - всю правду от начала и до конца, только вот рассказывать некому: комната Джима оказывается пуста, когда Стив наконец поднимается на второй этаж, но то, что Джо нет в доме, становится понятным сразу, и где искать его и нужно ли, Роджерс не имеет понятия. Романова объявляется спустя два часа, накидывается на него с кулаками, но Стиву становится легче от ее появления: если Вдова здесь и разгневана, значит, Джим в безопасности, а Наташа уже знает, что произошло, и ему не придется рассказывать все самому. Он не уверен, что Джозеф рассказал бы все прямо, но Романова на то и супершпионка, чтобы довольствоваться крупицами информации.

\- Это ребенок! - орет она, и Роджерс отступает назад, упрямо поджимая губы.

\- Это _Джеймс_ , - отвечает Стив совсем не то, что планировал, и глаза Наташи становятся совсем круглыми от удивления.

\- Я не специально, - он устало опускается на стул, утыкаясь лбом в прохладную поверхность стола. - Это просто произошло. Я воспитывал его как родного, Нат, я бы никогда... 

Романова не спрашивает, как и почему, может, верит, может, знает, что Стив не стал бы придумывать что-то в попытке избежать вины, но все равно скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая свое отношение к произошедшему.

\- Он сейчас у меня дома. Стив, парень в полнейшей прострации. Что ты собираешься делать?

\- Расскажу ему правду, - это единственный выход, как ему кажется, но Наташа заметно бледнеет.

\- Ты представляешь, _что с ним будет?_ Он позвонил, попросил его забрать, доверился мне, кого считает _матерью,_ а теперь ты собираешься обрушить на него правду о том, что он клон из пробирки, что у него нет ни тебя, ни меня, а все прожитое им - случайный набор происшествий, призванный позволить ему дожить живым до момента, когда ваша неубиваемая ничем любовь снова даст о себе знать? Как ты вообще себе это представлял? Надеялся, что Джозеф просто забудет, что считал тебя отцом, и станет старым-добрым Баки? _Черт возьми, Стив!.._

Вдова ждет от него ответа, но у него нет ни слов, ни последовательных мыслей в голове. Стив даже не замечает, как остается в кухне один. Джим не возвращается домой ни на следующий день, ни через неделю.

*

Роджерс вздрагивает, когда хлопает входная дверь. У него нет настроения видеть Наташу, но та не пришла бы просто так, а значит, новости достойны того, чтобы их выслушать, и он выходит встречать, надеясь, что Вдова уйдет быстро. Стив оказывается не готов к тому, что столкнется в коридоре с Джеймсом. Сын даже не смотрит на него, бурчит только: "Я за вещами" и взлетает по лестнице, как метеор, оставляя его теряться в сомнениях, идти ли следом, умолять ли позволить поговорить. К тому, что через минуту на пороге появится Бобби, Роджерс оказывается не готов тем более. 

\- Добрый день, мистер Роджерс, - здоровается тот, направляясь наверх, и Стив сжимает челюсти: ему-то что тут понадобилось.

Они не выходят несколько часов, слишком долгих для собирания вещей - Роджерс успевает сотню раз довести себя до белого каления одними только мыслями о том, что там может происходить, и пристыдить себя за них же столько же: какого хрена он ревнует сына к его бойфренду? Только голос разума истошно вопит, что это Джеймс, который звал его по имени, который помнил момент своей первой смерти, а не кто-то еще, и нужно решить для себя окончательно и перестать разрываться на части между любовью и совестью.

И правда, о чем он только думал, соглашаясь воспитывать клон любимого человека в роли его родителя? Почему не догадался сразу, к чему это может привести.

*

Роберт уходит, но Джим остается в доме, и это вселяет в него надежду. Не то чтобы Стив готов к разговору, но... Баки всегда был смелее. Роджерс надеется на эту его черту характера, и ждать не приходится долго.

\- Я все знаю, - Джо стоит, прислонившись к косяку двери, и смотрит мимо.

\- Послушай... - но ему не дают договорить.

\- Это вы послушайте, мистер Роджерс. Мистер Стивен Грант, блять, Роджерс. Капитан Америка, - Стива тошнит от звуков собственного имени, слетающих с губ Джима, но он затыкается, опуская голову. Джозеф наконец переводит взгляд со стены на него, и в глазах его плещется злоба: - Твою мать, это просто какой-то тупой невозможный сон. Ты знаешь, я ведь, я ведь не хотел верить, но интернет, такая удобная штука, так много информации, так легко найти нужную, так просто набрать номер _мамы_ и узнать недостающую. Про Баки, про тебя, про Вдову. Господи, Бобби понял это еще в двенадцать, если бы я только обратил на это внимание тогда: солдаты, появляющиеся ночью, где бы мы ни жили, русская бывшая. Все было как на ладони, но я верил тебе. _Каждому твоему слову._

Роджерс молчит, и его молчание выводит Джима из себя.

\- Черт возьми, дело ведь даже не в том, что ты притворялся моим отцом, - Стиву больно, чертовски больно от каждого оброненного Джо словом, но он лишь крепче сжимает кулаки, приказывая себе слушать дальше, - потому что ты им был, _Грант был настоящим_. Просто ты должен был мне все рассказать, ты должен был, понимаешь? Дать мне шанс выбрать самому. Я бы все равно выбрал тебя. _Я всегда выбирал._ Ты не имел права оставлять меня без выбора.

И это удар ниже пояса, потому что они оба понимают, что в случившемся тогда по возвращении Стива с миссии никто не виноват: выбора не было ни у одного.

\- Я просто хочу прожить свою жизнь, Стив, - и это больнее железного кулака Зимнего Солдата, не знающего, что перед ним друг, - вы оба, ты и Баки, вы не имеете права так со мной поступать, не имеете, слышишь? Не преследуй меня, хватает твоего приятеля в голове, - просит он напоследок, перед тем выйти из комнаты, и Стив действительно не пытается удержать, когда Джим сбегает из дома, переставшего быть им с его уходом. 

*

Машина несется по I-5 в сторону Канады, и это его двадцать восьмой переезд. Стиву сорок, судя по новому, паспорту, и у него больше нет сына.


	12. Chapter 12

Стив считал бы годы, с тоской провожая каждый, добавляющий морщин на лицо окружающих его людей, считал бы. Если бы это его касалось. В ящике стола столько документов, что хватит на сотню человек, и все как один молоды и полны жизни: он стареет настолько медленно, что эти вечные тридцать с хвостиком уже кажутся непосильным грузом, потому что даже Вдова - вечная спутница в этой круговерти убегающих лет - теперь выглядит много старше.

Роджерс знает, что Джим в порядке: семейные дрязги не повод правоохранительным организациям, давным-давно заменившим ЩИТ десятками новых организаций, перестать следить за клоном опасного советского солдата. Роджерс знает, что Джим в порядке, но это все, что ему известно о сыне. _О Джеймсе_ , исправляет он сам себя, но детские фотографии Джо, на которых он, Стив и их искренние улыбки застыли насмешкой над настоящим, смотрят на него с полок нового жилища и не позволяют забыть об ошибке, которую он совершил, и человеке, которого он предал. 

Сколько бы ни было в Джозефе Баки, личность, воспитанная с осознанием, что его отца зовут Грант и он военный в отставке, человек, помнящий пыльную выжженую Аризону, зеленый Портленд, солнечную Калифорнию, бесконечные километры дорог от одного штата к другому и плечо отца, защищавшего от всего, это кто угодно, кроме Джеймса Барнса, и у Стива действительно нет права отнимать прожитую им жизнь в попытке воскресить того, кто давно мертв.

Джиму шестнадцать, когда он видит его последний раз. Джиму двадцать семь, когда они встречаются снова, и это тоже жестокая насмешка судьбы, потому что в тысяча девятьсот сорок четвертом году в возрасте двадцати семи лет сержант Барнс погиб на дне ущелья, куда Стив за ним так никогда и не вернулся.

*

Логан, такой же неубиваемый и вечный, как и сам Стив, зовет его к себе, и Роджерс бы рад отвлечься, но в заснеженной канадской глуши идея вздернуться на ближайшем суку кажется самой верной.

\- Я знаю, что случилось, - у Хоулетта все те же бакены, проницательный, тяжелый взгляд и прямота падающего на голову свежеспиленного дерева: ни увернуться, ни смягчить удар.

\- Наташа рассказала? - Стиву совсем не хочется разговаривать о том, что произошло больше десяти лет назад, и он отворачивается к окну, всем своим видом обозначая желание погрузиться в созерцание занесенных снегом деревьев и редких домов, мелькающих вдоль дороги, стоящих так далеко друг от друга, что немудрено, почему Логан выбрал это место своим: много места, мало людей и никто не задает лишних вопросов. 

\- Джимми сам и рассказал, - и если бы Роджерс не знал Росомаху так хорошо, как узнал за годы пройденной плечом к плечу войны, то подумал бы, что тот шутит. - Сразу ко мне заявился, уж не знаю, как нашел. Тощий, мелкий, даже имени моего произнести не мог, но _помнил_.

\- Это не Джеймс, Логан, - Стива глушит так, что он слышит, как кровь стучит в висках, - это...

\- Слушай, пацан помнит даже марку сигар, ящик с которыми мы нашли тогда в Боварии, - с нажимом произносит Хоулетт, - и если это, по-твоему, не Барнс, значит Джимми был действительно прав, выжидая так долго. Ты сам не готов.

\- Выжидая?

Логан не отвечает, сворачивая на подъездную дорожку. Машина мягко притормаживает возле дома - одноэтажнный коттедж из темного дерева, окруженный упирающимися в небо соснами, как стеной. Над входной дверью горит одинокая лампочка, но это идеальное место, так думает Роджерс, чтобы сбежать от остального мира, было действительно отличной мыслью согласиться сюда приехать.

А о Джеймсе они поговорят позже.

* 

Только Джеймс избавляет их от необходимости говорить о себе. Возникает из ниоткуда прямо перед ними, стоит им зайти в дом, и стоит, впиваясь взглядом в лицо Роджерса, замершего, как истукан, и в нем так много Баки, что Стив не справляется с собой и все-таки отводит взгляд.

\- Надеюсь, я не помешаю двум пенсионерам на запланированной рыбалке своим присутствием? - наконец произносит Джим, и Логан хмыкает, уходя в гостиную и оставляя их наедине. Роджерс благодарен ему за попытку разрядить атмосферу, но он действительно не готов к этой встрече, Логан был прав, а как дать понять это Джиму, он не знает. - Пойдем, я покажу твою комнату, - Джим снова избавляет его от необходимости говорить, забирает из его рук сумку, словно в этом есть необходимость и Стив может устать с дороги настолько, чтобы не суметь донести ее самому.

В доме Логана три комнаты, и две из них заняты его хозяином.

\- Это же твоя, - констатирует факт Стив, когда Джо ставит его сумку возле шкафа.

\- Моя, - откликается тот, пожимая плечами: две живых руки, ни металла, ни шрамов, и выходит. - Располагайся.

Сесть обратно в машину и уехать кажется единственным разумным выходом, но Роджерс заставляет себя выдохнуть и успокоиться. И это срабатывает. Ровно до момента, пока он не переводит взгляд на кровать - единственную в спальне, и тогда у него холодеют руки.

* 

Джим и Логан отсутствуют до самого вечера, и нет ничего проще, чем уйти сейчас, когда некому его остановить, но Стив все равно медлит. Бродит по дому, выходит размяться на задний двор - без ограждений и забора, заканчивающийся лесом - приносит в дом дров, но в итоге все равно оказывается в спальне Джо, среди чужих вещей и преследующей его боли. 

К стене возле кровати приколоты фотографии: Логана, Романовой, детское фото Джима, сидящего у Роджерса на плечах, и черно-белая, военная. Капитана и его сержанта.


	13. Chapter 13

Логан возвращается один, и Стиву хочется узнать, где Джим, все ли в порядке, но у него _нет на это права_. Где ты был последние одиннадцать лет со своим беспокойством, интерсуется внутренний голос, вынуждая его сменить вопрос на безопасный: "Что на ужин?", но Хоулетт не дурак, чтобы не понять по его ищущему взгляду, то и дело соскальзывающему с темноты за окном на дверь, что Роджерсу нет дела до ужина, до праздных разговоров, да и до самого Логана тоже, его интересует только Джо и их предстоящий разговор.

\- Джимми не будет с тобой разговаривать, он передумал, - и это еще неожиданнее, чем сам приезд Капитана сюда, в канадскую глушь. 

\- Что значит "не будет"? - Роджерса трудно разозлить, но сейчас он вскипает в одно мгновение. Устроить их встречу и сбежать от разговора - что за глупый розыгрыш? Но он едва не сбежал сам пару часов назад, так с чего он взял, что Джима не одолеют сомнения в необходимости их встречи и разговора в последний момент. Только дело оказывается не в сомнениях.

\- Ты на себя посмотри, разве ты готов к разговору? - Логана можно ненавидеть за прямоту, но нельзя за честность, и Стив сжимает челюсти, готовясь спокойно выслушать все, что ему скажут. - Ты же ему слова вставить не позволишь, будешь утопать в собственной вине и самобичевании и не услышишь ничего из того, что он тебе скажет.

\- Ты-то откуда знаешь?! - Стив все-таки срывается, выкрикивая этот вопрос, потому что сейчас Логан лезет откровенно не в свое дело, только вот тот же внутренний голос спешит напомнить, _кто именно_ заботился о Джозефе, когда его подвел Стив, и Роджерс заставляет себя успокоиться и сбавить тон. - Я не был готов к этой встрече, но мне есть что сказать, - он выглядит уверенным, звучит уверено, только Хоулетта все равно не проведешь: как зверь, чувствует слабину и бьет в самое уязвимое место.

\- Если он скажет, что простил, что ты собираешься делать?

\- Он не может меня простить, он не... - Роджерс произносит эти слова быстрее, чем успевает обдумать свой ответ, и они его заменяют.

\- Может ты позволишь Джимми _самому решать_ , может он тебя простить или нет? - и пока до Стива мучительно доходит услышанное, Хоулетт уходит в кухню и зовет его за собой. - Пошли, поможешь с ужином.

Логана можно не любить за многое, но есть то, за что Стив ему искренне благодарен: тот больше не прозносит ни слова, оставляя его наедине с собственными мыслями, и это самая лучшая поддержка, на которую только можно рассчитывать.

*

Вопреки собственным же мыслям на этот счет, Стив засыпает почти мгновенно, стоит его голове коснуться чужой подушки, и ему снится Зимний Солдат, прятавший за ледяным панцирем помнящее Роджерса горячее сердце друга. Тогда Стив бился до последнего в попытке его вернуть, не уставал верить в то, что Баки где-то там внутри, и нужно только подождать, но при этом понимал, что если этого никогда не случится, то так тому и быть, но нового Джеймса Барнса он не покинет.

Судьба не любит новых сценариев, и история с Джозефом выходит почти такой же, сейчас, спустя столько лет, он явственно это видит, как и свою ошибку: забрать младенца в надежде снова обрести Баки рядом и отказаться от всего этого, изломав все напоследок своим молчанием так, чтобы наверняка не удалось починить. Джим был прав, Стиву стоило ему рассказать и дать возможность выбрать самому. Но он взял на себя ответственность, к которой оказался не готов, и не сумел отказаться вовремя от этого бремени, оказавшись погребенным под завалами, когда непрочная конструкция из лжи, обмана и запрятанных ото все и от себя в том числе чувств обрушилась ему на голову.

Но самой большой ошибкой Стива стал тот день, когда он позволил Джеймсу уйти. _"Я всегда тебя выбирал"_ \- сколько прежнего Баки было в этих словах, которые Роджерс не услышал правильно? Сколько времени он потерял, обвиняя себя во всем и не допуская даже мысли, что Джиму есть, что ему сказать. Что Джим где-то так же осмысливает произошедшее, но, в отличие от Роджерса, _пытается это пережить_ и приходит к необходимости понять и простить. Только вот сам Стив, сгнивающий заживо в собственной вине, не был готов к этому прощению, умудряясь ненавидеть себя за двоих, и этим растянул их встречу на долгие годы, и если бы не Джеймс, как всегда не отличившийся терпением, никто не знает, на сколько лет еще все это могло бы затянуться. Лет, которых так много в запасе у него самого, но нет у Джо.

Осознание всего этого давит так страшно, что сон обращается в кошмар, но ему не позволяют длиться: Роджерс просыпается, чувствуя невесомые касания - Джим сидит рядом на постели и держит его ладонь в своей.

\- Подвинешься? - в комнате темно, но Стив слышит, как Джей улыбается. Он скатывается на вторую половину кровати, абсолютно не готовый ни к близости Джима, ни к разговору с ним, но Баки всегда умел обращать катастрофические ситуации в те, из которых всегда можно выбраться.

\- Джо, послушай, - но Роджерсу не дают договорить.

\- _Джеймс,_ \- мягко поправляют его. - И нет, сейчас твое время послушать. - Джим не торопится ложиться рядом, так и сидит на постели, протянув к нему руку и не выпуская стивову ладонь. - Я скажу только один раз, и если ты меня не услышишь, то повторять я больше не стану.

Не сказать, чтобы Роджерсу становится страшно, потому что голос у Джима спокойный, сам он явно не настроен враждебно, но неприятные липкие мурашки все равно скользят по его спине, и Стив напрягается.

\- Грант был хорошим отцом, - но звучит это как пощечина, потому что Роджерс представлял что угодно, кроме разговора о роли, в которой он облажался. - Ты сделал для меня гораздо больше, чем смог бы любой человек. Ты растил меня как родного, и все могло закончиться гораздо хуже, будь ты не собой. Мне могло бы быть не шестнадцать, - Стив понимает, что Джеймс имеет в виду, и чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, но теплые пальцы осторожно гладят его запястье, отвлекая от непрошенных мыслей, и Роджерс сдается. - Просто когда пришло время рассказать мне правду, ты настолько вжился в свой новый образ, что все, что мы пережили, все, кем я был для тебя _до_ , отошло на второй план, и я остался в твоих глазах просто ребенком, которого ты предал. Но, Стив, ты не предавал. 

Джеймс скользит пальцами вверх по его руке, а после касается лица, и Роджерс выдыхает, чувствуя подступающий ком в горле. 

\- Я знаю, что я не Баки. Не тот Баки, которого ты потерял, - в голосе Джеймса столько неприкрытого отчаяния - Стив понимает, что пока он сам боролся со своими демонами, Джим сражался со страхом оказаться ненужным и чудовищным осознанием того факта, что он всего лишь копия, случайно выжившая и заменившая Роджерсу погибшего друга. И Стива не оказалось рядом ни разу, чтобы избавить его от этих мыслей. - Но все, что я помню, все, что я знаю, - он кладет ладонь Стиву на грудь, туда, где гулко бьется чужое сердце, - это то, что я любил тебя, я люблю тебя. _Я буду тебя любить_.

Губы Джеймса соленые на вкус, но Стив не может сказать наверняка, чьи именно это слезы.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4285910


End file.
